


we could hide away in our little corner of the world

by devereauxed



Series: 25 Kisses [5]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Really very much fluff, kiss on the forehead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Rose comes home to two very sleepy, very adorable Alvers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now that Sin Week is over I'm apparently right back into 25 Kisses. 
> 
> This one is 'Kiss on the Forehead' and it is possibly the fluffiest fluff I have ever fluffed. But I'm good with that. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Rose unlocked the front door, entering the house as quietly as she could. She’d expected to see the light of the TV flickering in the living room, but the first floor of the house was quiet and dark, save for the light on the table near the door that Luisa had left on for her. Rose smiled softly at the gesture, knowing that she would never take even the smallest things like this for granted. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, the feeling of home seeping into her slowly. 

She dropped her keys on the table and her bags by door, flicking the light off and making her way carefully up the stairs in the dark. Upstairs she stopped at the first door on the right, one covered in cartoon bees and rainbows with a big purple M in the middle. She gently pushed the partially closed door open further, only to find the bed rumpled but empty. She laughed softly and shook her head, knowing exactly where their daughter would be found. 

She moved toward the room at the end of the hall, from which a soft, golden light was emanating through a slim crack. She softly pushed the door open and smiled widely at the sight that greeted her. 

Luisa was sound asleep on her back, one arm thrown up over her head, the other curled protectively around the little girl sprawled across her. Mia, for her part, was asleep on her stomach, her thumb in her mouth, the other hand tightly grasping a book that was ungracefully thrown over her mother’s face. 

She should have known Luisa wouldn’t have the strength to stick to the new “Mia sleeps in her own room unless it’s an emergency” plan they’d just made, but she also knew that she probably wouldn’t have been able to either. Enforcing rules was hard when Mia looked so much like Luisa, she had a lot of trouble saying no to those eyes. 

Rose quickly and quietly changed into her pajamas then crossed to the bed and cautiously leaned over to pull the book from Mia’s grasp, trying not to wake the now snoring Luisa or the five-year-old strewn across her. As she turned to place the book on the night table, she heard a small giggle that told her she hadn’t been successful. When she looked back to the bed, mischievous brown eyes were looking up at her. Rose grinned and knelt down, “Hi, little one.” 

“Hi, mommy,” Mia said brightly. 

Rose lifted a hand and rubbed her hand softly across her cheek. “Careful not to wake _mami_.”

Mia nodded eagerly and carefully rolled off Luisa who showed no signs of waking, her snoring having deepened even further. Rose walked around the bed and sat gently, wrapping her arms around Mia as the little girl climbed into her lap. 

“You were gone for forever,” Mia said, snuggling her head into Rose’s shoulder. 

The redhead knew that as long as she lived she would never get used to this. This wasn’t ever part of her plan for her life, she had never wanted children. Then again Luisa hadn’t been part of her life plan either, and look how that turned out. 

“Forever, huh?” she responded, brushing Mia’s hair away from her face. 

“It was a bunch of forevers, I missed you,” the little girl told her. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Rose said quietly, her heart constricting slightly. It had been five years since Mia was born and she still couldn’t believe that she existed in the first place, let alone loved her enough to miss her when she was gone. When Luisa had raised the idea of them having a baby, Rose had panicked. She didn’t know how to love, it was a miracle that she loved Luisa, but she couldn’t bear to say no to her. She couldn’t take this away from her too, not after she had taken so much away from her already. 

“What did you bring me?” Mia said with a grin, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at her mother, her cheek resting on Rose’s shoulder. 

“What makes you think I brought you anything?” Rose teased. 

“’Cause you promised,” Mia responded. 

“Did I?” Rose asked, pretending not to remember. 

“Yeah and you promised you wouldn’t break promises,” the little girl said innocently, snuggling back into her mother’s neck. 

Rose smiled softly, knowing Mia had no idea the depth of what she’d just said. “That’s true, I did,” she said quietly. 

“Is it a book?” Mia asked. 

“Mmm, I don’t know, do you need more books?” Rose responded. 

Mia’s forehead crinkled as if the question made no sense. “Yes. I need all of them.”

Rose turned her head and hid a laugh in the little girl’s hair, knowing she was going to be very happy with the three new books hidden in her suitcase. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Mia humphed and pouted slightly but didn’t push. 

“So what did you and _mami_ do while I was gone?” she asked, running her fingers through Mia’s hair. 

“We went to the museum! And I got to dig up bones and then I got to feed the fishes and then we saw a movie in the circle place,” Mia told her happily. 

“What movie did you see?” Rose asked, not having the heart to explain IMAX theaters to the elated little girl in her arms again. 

“It was about the nation parks!” Mia bounced. “Did you know there’s a big hole ‘cause of rivers?”

Rose bit her lip against a smile. “The Grand Canyon?”

“Yeah! Can we go? I want to see if it’s really big.”

“Maybe. We can add it to your list if you want,” Rose told her, already imagining Luisa at the Grand Canyon, pumped up and ready to hike the ‘entire thing, Rose, you have to if you want to get the whole picture’ before Rose would be forced to explain that it was a nine-mile hike, uphill all the way back. 

“Yeah!” Mia exclaimed. 

They were quiet for a moment, Mia seemingly content just to be held, and Rose let her mind drift back to when the little girl was born. Every fear about not being able to love, about not having an attachment to the baby, had become real. Luisa was overwhelmed with love for Mia, the baby had her wrapped around her finger immediately, but Rose felt…nothing. What she loved was seeing how much Luisa loved the baby, seeing her wife so happy filled her with a warmth that she didn’t know she had, but for herself that’s where it ended.

She feared that if she couldn’t find it in her then that would be the end of her and Luisa. So she tried. For three months she tried, and even Luisa admitted that she could see how much effort she put into it, but it simply wasn’t there. And it wasn’t just Rose – Mia didn’t seem to trust her, didn’t want to be held by her; when Mia cried, Rose couldn’t comfort her. 

Then one day while Luisa was out, Mia had rolled off the table and hit her head as Rose was changing her. All of a sudden the baby had a cut on her forehead, blood running down her face, and Rose forgot how to breathe. The fact that something could actually harm her, could make her bleed or hurt, had never truly occurred to her before, but seeing the blood gushing across her small face made it real. As she rushed to the hospital every horrible thing that could possibly happen to the baby was on a loop in her mind, and she realized that she would burn the world to protect her. 

That was what it took. She held Mia as she wailed through three stitches, fighting the urge to break even the doctor’s arm for hurting her, and by the time Luisa rushed into the house that night in a panic, Rose and Mia were lost in each other. Mia smiled for the first time that day – at Rose. 

The redhead looked down at the little girl in her arms. She had her thumb back in her mouth and her other hand twisted tightly in the hem of Rose’s shirt, her head resting softly on her shoulder. Rose could tell that she was fighting sleep so she could stay up with her. She smiled to herself. 

“Come on, little one, it’s time to sleep,” she said quietly.

Mia grumbled slightly, but Rose lifted her gently, placing her next to Luisa and tucking the blankets up around her. Mia was asleep instantly. She brushed the hair away from her face and placed a soft kiss to the little girl’s forehead. There were only two people for whom she did things soft and delicately and they were both curled up in this bed, asleep. 

Except one of them wasn’t. 

“How long have you been awake?” Rose said, smirking. 

Luisa didn’t answer. 

“You aren’t fooling anyone, Alver,” Rose said, and Luisa’s eyes fluttered open as she smiled. 

“Hi,” she said, her eyes warm. 

“Hi,” the redhead responded, leaning across their sleeping daughter to kiss her. 

Rose pulled away and slid down into the bed, holding Luisa’s hand over Mia’s sleeping form. 

“So we’re going to the Grand Canyon?” Luisa asked, grinning. 

“It’s not nice to spy on your family,” Rose responded. 

“You really want to lecture me about ethical boundaries?” the brunette said, raising an eyebrow, but the twinkle in her eyes let Rose know that she wasn’t serious. 

Rose rolled her eyes. The two women looked at each other for a moment, knowing they were both considering the impossible odds of them ending up here. Luisa’s eyes grew heavy, looking eerily similar to Mia as she fought sleep, and Rose squeezed her hand. 

“Sleep,” she whispered. 

For once, Luisa listened to her, and drifted off with a soft, “Love you.”

Rose smiled and let her eyes slip closed too, happy to be home. 

Just as she was about to drift off Luisa let out a loud snore, echoed by a similar, if smaller, one from their daughter, and Rose opened her eyes and sighed. Yup, definitely good to be home.


End file.
